<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rule of Three by StrayKidzBop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466745">The Rule of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop'>StrayKidzBop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Best Friends, Felix is a whole softie, HWANG HYUNJIN BEST BOY, M/M, Seungmin gets conflicted, There's a "spicy scene" but NO smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKidzBop/pseuds/StrayKidzBop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then comes the day of Seungmin leaving for university and the whole Jisung and Hyunjin thing resurfaces.</p><p>-</p><p>In other words, the continuation of Good Things Come in Threes but this time Seungmin actually gets a man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rule of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>UNEDITED</p>
</div>It was a cool summer night when Seungmin found himself scavenging through old trinkets and knick knacks. It was a cool summer night when Seungmin realized that he's caught a bad case of the blues.<p>Instead of doing what he was meant to do, finishing the last of his packing, he instead found himself in his bedroom with a box full of different sorts of treasures.</p><p>Treasures that brought him joy. Treasures that were made from joy. Those joys went through laughter and tears, happy ones. Memorable ones.</p><p>He should be packing for university; he should be looking ahead, but he keeps looking back, making it impossible for him to reach for what's ahead.</p><p>And now here he is. Crying and smiling at old memories. Memories he's made with his best friends, his two love. Memories that included him and Felix. Memories that brought the four of them together.</p><p>Seungmin should be happy rather than sad, because looking back was supposed to bring euphoria... or so he thought.</p><p>Just sparing a glance at one picture was enough to create an outburst of different sorts of emotions. A flip of a page is an equivalent to ripping away a part of his life. Metaphorically speaking.</p><p>Seungmin knew he was being way too overdramatic over this whole thing. He doesn't even know why he bothers with trying to drain his tears out when he knows he'll be back in a flash</p><p>Seungmin reaches for his phone, texting both Hyunjin and Jisung to pay him a visit for a quick second. He decides to finish the last of what he needed to do to pass time while waiting for the two.</p><p>Not long later, he could hear stones being thrown at his window. He looks down at the screen to take a glimpse of who it was- the person being Hyunjin.</p><p>Seungmin holds a hand out, signaling Hyunjin to stop what he's doing so he could open the window. Hyunjin gives him a thumbs up, patiently waiting for Seungmin to open the said window.</p><p>Seungmin pops his head out the window with a scrunching face. "You could've just texted me, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I thought this was more romantic." Hyunjin shrugs, hands hidden on his hoodie's kangaroo pocket.</p><p>"Breaking down my window is not something I'd consider romantic." Seungmin chuckles.</p><p>Hyunjin climbs up the tree right next to Seungmin's bedroom window, something he's been doing for many years whenever he wanted to talk or visit Seungmin just for fun. He sits at the familiar branch, watching Seungmin from the outside.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>"Something very dumb and childish." Seungmin answers while opening his bedroom door.</p><p>"How childish?" Hyunjin holds his arm out towards Seungmin's window sill, fully entering his bedroom.</p><p>"More childish than you still climbing up that old tree." he laughs while setting the box down on the ground.</p><p>Hyunjin plops on Seungmin's bed, laying down comfortably with his legs crossed in a figure four position. He looks over at Seungmin, confused at what his friend was trying to do.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he repeats.</p><p>"You'll see." Seungmin answers, "Can we meet at the rooftop? I just have something to do."</p><p>"Okay..." Hyunjin rises up from the bed, exchanging a quick glance at his friend who was hurrying out the room as they hear the doorbell ring.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Seungmin shouts, leaving the box on the floor just beside his bedroom door, acting like as if it were a doorstop.</p><p>Hyunjin walks over it, thinking it was just a box full of Seungmin's belongings, waiting to be stashed away in the back of a car's trunk.</p><p>Seungmin hurries down the stairs, wiping the stains caused by tear drops away from his face. He straightens his posture, keeping his whole being composed, ready to open the door and face whoever was on the other side.</p><p>He unlocks the door and was greeted by Jisung, "Let's meet at the rooftop." was all Seungmin said before walking away.</p><p>"Well, hello to you too..." Jisung says confusingly, watching the other scurry up the stairs. "You okay?"</p><p>"Fine." Seungmin was then nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Oh, hello Jisung." Seungmin's mother greets as she passes by him.</p><p>"Good evening, Mrs. Kim." Jisung bows down. "Got any ideas why Seungmin called for me at this late hour?"</p><p>"Sorry Jisung, not a single one." Mrs. Kim answers truthfully, "He didn't even tell me that you were coming over. He probably wants to say goodbye before, you know, tomorrow afternoon."</p><p>Jisung ponders for a second, until a switch suddenly turned on a light bulb inside his head, "That would explain why he was acting strange..." he mumbles to himself.</p><p>Mrs. Kim hums, "Pardon?"</p><p>Jisung shakes his head, "Yeah. He probably does want to talk me for the last time."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I'm right anyhow." Mrs. Kim declares, "I saw him holding an old box he's had since he was a child. Probably wants to give you something."</p><p>"Oh?" Jisung's eyes widens.</p><p>"Jisung, can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Of course, ask away." Jisung smiles flatly.</p><p>Mrs. Kim clicks her tongue, looking down on the ground as if what she's about to ask was going to cause harm. "Do you promise to answer truthfully?"</p><p>"Yes..." Jisung was confused, but he answers it nonetheless.</p><p>"Alright." Mrs. Kim breathes out a long breath, "Are you and my son dating?"</p><p>Jisung froze in place, not exactly understanding why Mrs. Kim would ask something like that out of the blue. Not only that, she sounded serious and was genuinely concerned.</p><p>"No, Mrs. Kim. Seungmin and I aren't dating." Jisung answers, awkwardly.</p><p>"I'm totally fine if the two of you are, it's just that-" Seungmin's mother sighs, lowering her head in embarrassment. "I don't even know why I asked, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jisung."</p><p>"No, it's okay Mrs. Kim, I can see why you thought we were but I know you didn't mean no harm." Jisung scrambles, laughing in a worried tone.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I really am." Mrs. Kim leaves a pat on Jisung's shoulder. "You should see how he's doing, I'm sorry for asking that odd question again."</p><p>"Really, it's okay Mrs. Kim. But I should probably go and find Seungmin." Jisung excused himself, walking up to the second floor.</p><p>He was about to enter Seungmin's room, but he was stopped by a sudden voice.</p><p>"I said we'll meet at the rooftop." Seungmin sternly restates, not taking his eyes off away from what he's doing.</p><p>Jisung didn't listen, entering the room either way. He picks up one of Seungmin's shirts, helping him fold it. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.</p><p>"I told you, the rooftop." Seungmin tried to stop him from helping but Jisung held onto his hands.</p><p>Jisung faces him, noticing Seungmin crying. "I asked you, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Jisung-" Seungmin mumbles, his sobbing getting stronger, tears flowing down his face in a haste.</p><p>"Min, really, what happened?" Jisung places his fingers underneath Seungmin's chin, lifting his face up, observing his crying friend.</p><p>Seungmin kept quiet, trying his best to stop the tears but his sobs were making it impossible. This worried Jisung. He cups Seungmin's face, trying to wipe the tears away while comforting him with soft words.</p><p>"If this is about tomorrow, please stop thinking about it. Okay?" Jisung continues to caress Seungmin's face.</p><p>"It's hard not to, Jisung. I can't." Seungmin cried.</p><p>"At least stop thinking about every thought that makes you feel sad."</p><p>"But that's the thing, every thought brings me misery."</p><p>"The thought of you going away? Leaving everyone you love here?"</p><p>"Yes." Seungmin cried even more.</p><p>"Min, listen to me." Jisung demands for the other to pay attention, "You'll only be gone for four years. By the time you're there it's gonna feel like time is flying by and you'll be back home in no time. And, who knows? For all we know, you might miss the States."</p><p>"It's not that I'm worried about."</p><p>"Then what are you worried about?" Jisung asks with troubled eyes. Seungmin remained silent so he asks once again. "Seungmin, what are you worried about?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head, "I can't say."</p><p>"Well why not?"</p><p>"Because it's gonna make things worse."</p><p>"What will?" Seungmin didn't say anything. By that time, Jisung finally understood what he was trying to convey. "Min..."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Seungmin muttered in a hush tone.</p><p>"What for? It's not your fault." Jisung whispers.</p><p>"But we promised to stop talking about it."</p><p>"We can make exceptions." Seungmin finally locks eyes with Jisung, sniffing as he do. "I think it's an appropriate time for it anyway."</p><p>"I don't think I can handle it." was all Seungmin said as he sits down on his bed, wiping his dry tears away with his arm. "It's too much."</p><p>"Trust me, it's heavy on me too." Jisung sits right next to him, lacing their hands together.</p><p>Seungmin laughs, making Jisung confused. Seungmin notices, stopping briefly. "Sorry, I just- it's stupid to cry over something so dumb, isn't it?"</p><p>"No. Not really." Jisung smiles, "Stupid and dumb make a perfect combination. Now, why did you want us to meet up at the rooftop?"</p><p>"Oh, right, the rooftop-" Seungmin was about to stand up but Jisung stops him by grabbing his wrist.</p><p>"No." he breathes out, "Stay."</p><p>Seungmin didn't fight back and did as he was told, sitting back down on his spot.</p><p>"Why don't we talk here instead?"</p><p>"Because I don't really want anyone else to listen to our conversation. The roof is the only place we could really talk in any way we want."</p><p>"No one's gonna eavesdrop, trust me. Only your mom and dad are home at the moment."</p><p>"Yeah, but have you met my mom?" Seungmin dryly laughs.</p><p>"She asked me if we were dating." Jisung leans back on the wall right by the window, placing an arm over his face. "I'm guessing you didn't tell her."</p><p>Seungmin grabs a pillow, hugging it as he lies down on Jisung's abdomen. "Tell her about what?"</p><p>"What happened a week before graduation."</p><p>"Oh..." Seungmin's eyes wandered around his messy bedroom floor. "I don't want to bring that up."</p><p>"But if we want to talk about us then I think it's mandatory to bring it up."</p><p>"What are we?" Seungmin questions.</p><p>The room was silent for a whole moment before anyone decided to speak. Not exactly answering the question, Jisung lets out a long sigh. Seungmin sat up, lying down beside Jisung.</p><p>"Sung, I asked, what are we?"</p><p>Jisung removes his arm off his face, turning his head to the left to face Seungmin. "What do you want us to be?"</p><p>"What about you?" Seungmin leaves the question unattended, "Have you ever wanted the two us to become a thing?"</p><p>Jisung smiles, thumb circling around Seungmin's left cheek. "All the time ever since I started crushing on you."</p><p>"How long have you been crushing on me?"</p><p>"You tell me first." Jisung teases, making Seungmin annoyed. "You didn't answer my first question."</p><p>"And neither did you."</p><p>"Because we don't have a label, Min. What did you want me to say? <i>Best friends since Kindergarten</i>?"</p><p>Seungmin sighs in defeat, "Remember that time you got me that rose, the white and red one? That was the first time I've ever felt butterflies on my stomach. It wasn't until the eight grade formal when we slow danced together. I know we only did that as a joke, but I still look back on it every now and then."</p><p>"Who said we did that as a joke?" Jisung asked bluntly.</p><p>Seungmin blinks. Then again. Then he stared at the ceiling for a while before facing Jisung. "That wasn't a joke?"</p><p>"It really wasn't." Jisung sighs, "I danced with you because I had the chance. I saw the opportunity and took it. I was so glad I did that too, that dance will always hold a special part in my life."</p><p>"We had no idea what we were doing." Seungmin dryly laughed.</p><p>"True, but seeing you being all giggly and happy while we were dancing was what made the night memorable for me."</p><p>Seungmin pushes Jisung off the bed out of embarrassment, "You're corny."</p><p>Jisung huffs, looking up at the bed. He stood up, face on top of Seungmin's face, hands down just inches away from the sides of the Seungmin's head, trapping his friend in. Seungmin yelps in surprise, eyes widening and evidently blushing at the sight of Jisung on top of him.</p><p>"Do you know how fast my heart was beating when our hands connected?" Seungmin shook his head no, not even able to look at Jisung straight in the eye.</p><p>"Do you know how many butterflies were shaking abnormally inside my stomach when I held onto your waist and how hard it was for me to lock eyes with you?"</p><p>"Really difficult? Like, as difficult as it is for me to face you right now?"</p><p>"How difficult is it for you to face me right now, Min?" Jisung lifts Seungmin's chin up, leaning in closer.</p><p>Seungmin gulps, eyes shutting tightly, he could feel his hands sweating just from his wild thoughts and imagination running around.</p><p>Jisung wasn't gonna kiss him. Right? Not here, not now. Especially since Hyunjin was here and he could walk up to them making out at any time soon.</p><p>He finally gains the courage to look at Jisung and confront him, but before he could even get the chance, Jisung had his lips on top of his own. Seungmin was in shock, but not really surprised.</p><p>He knew Jisung was gonna do it, he saw it coming, it was obvious. But, why can't he seem to move or react? Was he too fazed to even do the same? Had he been wrong about his feeling all this time?</p><p>The more he was confused, the more frustrated he got and that made the waterworks to start flowing again. Too many things was happening all at once. It was too hard for him to even grasp onto reality.</p><p>Jisung notices, holding onto Seungmin's face as he wipes the youngers tears away. Seungmin was finally able to move, wrapping his arms around Jisung's neck as their lips moved together in sync.</p><p>Jisung lifts him up, adjusting Seungmin properly on his own bed. Seungmin got impatient and pulled his friend in, making the kiss more intense.</p><p>What was meant to be a small kiss ended up to be something else. Something more serious. Something more passionate. Past passionate when their tongues got involved.</p><p>Jisung's lips moves away from Seungmin's, trailing down the other's jaw and finding his way to his neck. Seungmin was trying so hard to hold his voice in, but he couldn't. However, he did have enough control to at least make the sound slightly silent.</p><p>"Sung-" he whimpered.</p><p>Jisung hums as he bites onto Seungmin's neck. Seungmin gasps, face turning towards his left as Jisung continued to leave a mark on the very far end of the right side of his neck.</p><p>As Seungmin opens his eyes, he then sees Hyunjin standing by the door frame. Straight and still, perhaps, puzzled and furious. Seungmin's heart started racing, every beat getting the faster than he had ever felt before.</p><p>Him and Hyunjin lock eyes for a moment before Hyunjin turned away, walking towards the hallway without even saying a word.</p><p>Seungmin felt guilty, but he also saw it coming. He was no fool. He hated the fact that he got himself in such a mess. He knew how Hyunjin felt towards him, he also knew how Jisung felt.</p><p>Seungmin knew that seeing him and Jisung in this situation was a lot for Hyunjin to take in. He felt shame. What they were doing now felt wrong. His lungs tightened, stomach clenching as tears escaped down to his cheeks.</p><p>Seungmin gasps for air as he felt Jisung getting more aggressive, causing for his friend to stop and look at him.</p><p>Jisung stares at the boy underneath him. He wasn't a mess, he was a whole disaster. Seungmin's eyes were shut close but Jisung could see the stains on his cheeks, he could also feel Seungmin trembling under his hold.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him securely. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he dug his face in between Seungmin's neck and shoulder. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>Seungmin holds onto Jisung's cheeks, smiling as he do. "Don't." he leaned in once again, leaving a small peck on the other's lips.</p><p>Jisung laughs in a raspy way, "I thought I was hurting you, since I saw you crying."</p><p>"But I wasn't crying because of that." Seungmin admits. "I just had something in mind."</p><p>Jisung cocks his head, "What is it?"</p><p>Seungmin shook his head with a smile, "It's nothing."</p><p>Jisung was still confused, but he didn't ask any further questions. He runs his fingers through Seungmin's hair, trying to distract himself from what just happened.</p><p>"Sung," Seungmin momentarily stops. Jisung hums as he continued on with brushing his hand through Seungmin's soft brown hair.</p><p>Seungmin didn't say anything else but instead seized the moment. He snuggles in closely as Jisung pulls him into a hug.</p><p>"Let's make it official." Jisung states in a hush tone.</p><p>"The two of us?"</p><p>"Yeah, me and you." Jisung places a long kiss on Seungmin's forehead. "In secret if you want."</p><p>Seungmin looks down, playing with the hem of Jisung's hoodie. "I can't do that."</p><p>"Why not?" Jisung looks down, voice slightly strained.</p><p>"I don't like secret relationships. If you want to ask me out, we have to date freely."</p><p>"Alright," Jisung gently wraps an arm around Seungmin's waist, pulling him up to where their eyes could meet. "Kim Seungmin, would you like to be my boyfriend? I know it might seem too late, but I'm goddamn, lunatic crazy for you that I'm willing to be in a long distance relationship just as long as you're mine and I'm yours."</p><p>Seungmin laughs, wholeheartedly. "I would love to have the honor of having the Han Jisung as my boyfriend."</p><p>"Then it's settled." Jisung place a kiss on Seungmin's lips, "We're going on a date."</p><p>"When?" Seungmin rose a brow.</p><p>"In four years." Jisung answers brightly, making Seungmin laugh.</p><p>"It's a deal." Seungmin squishes his now boyfriend's cheek. "You should go home. It's getting late."</p><p>"It is late." Jisung corrects. "But you're right. I should head on home. My parents doesn't even know I'm out."</p><p>"Why did I agree to be your boyfriend?" Seungmin sighs while sitting up.</p><p>"Hey, you signed up for this." Jisung stood up, straightening his clothes and fixed his hair. "Plus, you love me."</p><p>"That, I do." Seungmin stood up, giving Jisung a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. "Get home safely."</p><p>"I will." Jisung does the same, except he insists on another kiss, which lasted for about twenty seconds.</p><p>"Okay," Seungmin breathes out, "Go home before we do anything else."</p><p>"Anything else you say?" Jisung grins.</p><p>Seungmin pushes his face away as he leads the both of them to the door. "Nope, go home."</p><p>"Alright, alright." Jisung laughs as they walk down the stairs. He faces his boyfriend again before heading towards the door. "Love you."</p><p>Seungmin had his chin down on the stair railing, "Love you too."</p><p>Jisung winks while sending a flying kiss on Seungmin's way. The other laughs while catching it, sending Jisung one as well.</p><p>Jisung jogs towards him, leaving a peck on Seungmin's left cheek. "I just thought the real thing was better."</p><p>"And you thought right." Seungmin whispers, "Okay. Go home, for real this time."</p><p>"Going." Jisung smiles as he made his way towards the door, "Goodnight babe." he sings happily.</p><p>"Goodnight to you too." Seungmin bids.</p><p>"Aww, no babe back?" Jisung pouts.</p><p>"Only I get to have pet names." Jisung huffs as Seungmin laughs. "Stop stalling and go home before I end this relationship."</p><p>"What?! No! We've barely even started." Jisung cries.</p><p>"Okay then go!"</p><p>"Alright!" Jisung opens the door, stepping out of the Kim's residence. But before he left, he popped his head in, "Did I tell you I love you? 'Cause I love you."</p><p>Seungmin hops off the stairs, heading for the door. "I love you too, but go before I kick your butt."</p><p>"I'd let you kick my butt anytime." Jisung jokes.</p><p>Seungmin groans, "Jisuuung-"</p><p>"Okay! Goodnight. I hope my baby's happy now that I'm going."</p><p>"Your baby's about to get mad if you don't go home."</p><p>"Oh? I don't want my baby to get mad so I am going." Jisung leans in and kisses Seungmin for the last time, "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight to you too." Seungmin smiles as Jisung closes the door.</p><p>He looks out the window to check if Jisung's doing fine, and he was doing more than fine. The guy was shouting and jumping around like a little kid while skipping to his car.</p><p>Seungmin quietly laughs at the scene before hearing someone aggressively clearing their throat from behind. Seungmin turns around to see his mom with a cup of tea in hand.</p><p>"So, you and Jisung?" she asked with one brow raised as she takes a sip of the drink.</p><p>"Yeah..." Seungmin answers with a sigh, "Are you mad?"</p><p>"Of course not." she smiles warmly, "I saw it coming anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, Jisung told me." Seungmin heads for the stairs where he stayed, watching his mom dip the tea bag onto the cup in a repetitive fashion.</p><p>"You know, I could've sworn I saw Hyunjin climbing up the old tree in front of the kitchen window. I'm guessing you're in a relationship with him too."</p><p>"No!" Seungmin defends, face resting against the cold wood. Suddenly, he jolts up remembering that his friend was probably still up in the roof. "I forgot!"</p><p>"Forgot what?" Mrs. Kim watches his son rush up the stairs, leaving her question unattended.</p><p>Seungmin hurries to his room, grabbing a book from the box he left in front of his door. As he got up to the attic, he sees Hyunjin from the attic window looking up at the night sky, peacefully. Silently.</p><p>Seungmin looks down in disappointment. He knew Hyunjin probably didn't want to face him right now, but then again, why would he stay and wait?</p><p>Seungmin opens the large window that leads to the roof. He tried his best to quietly approach Hyunjin, but it didn't really work.</p><p>"Hey." Seungmin greets but Hyunjin remained silent. "I guess I deserve that." he said while sitting down next to his friend.</p><p>"You and Jisung, huh?" Hyunjin brought up, eyes still fixated on the star filled sky.</p><p>"Uhuh." Seungmin bit his lip while nodding, "I guess I owe you an explanation."</p><p>"No need." Hyunjin smiles, flatly. "I already knew the two of you were gonna become a thing sooner or later."</p><p>"Are you mad?" Seungmin asks.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at him, and so does Seungmin. They lock eyes for a moment before Hyunjin shook his head.</p><p>"No." he answers. "I'm not. I couldn't, even if I tried."</p><p>"How come? You have every right to be mad, you know?"</p><p>"I know, but you know how I am." Hyunjin laughs.</p><p>"I do." Seungmin rests his head on Hyunjin's shoulder, "You're too nice for your own good."</p><p>"And so are you."</p><p>"No I'm not." Hyunjin gazes at his friend. Seungmin laughs, "I'm really not."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"Hyunjin," Seungmin lifts his head up from Hyunjin's shoulder. "What you saw earlier was enough proof as it already is."</p><p>"What about what I saw?"</p><p>Seungmin stood there, slightly irritated. "I turned against you, I was frustrated. I let my stupid feelings take control over me that I even forgot about how it would affect you for a whole second."</p><p>"You were frustrated, you said it yourself." Hyunjin fights back, "It doesn't matter whether you forgot about how I felt because you still care. You're here right now, talking to me, you obviously didn't turn against me."</p><p>"But why?" Seungmin cuts in.</p><p>Hyunjin was, to say, confused. "Why what?"</p><p>"Why'd you stay? Why aren't you mad at me right now? Why didn't you end things off between you and I?" Seungmin rambles.</p><p>"Because it's stupid to end a friendship over some relationship." Hyunjin snapped, but in a composed manner.</p><p>Seungmin looks at him from the corner of his eyes. Hyunjin exhales, deeply, bringing the both of them in pure silence for awhile.</p><p>"You know," Seungmin started, "I hated myself for doing that."</p><p>"What, making out with Jisung?"</p><p>Seungmin nods. "I could've sworn I stopped breathing when I saw you standing in front of my door, watching Jisung and I practically go at it with one another. I kept you waiting, and I repay you by having to witness that."</p><p>"Stop apologizing when you've got nothing to be sorry about."</p><p>"But I do have something to be sorry for." Hyunjin turns to look at Seungmin who was looking down on the roof tiles, "I'm sorry for being a bad friend."</p><p>Hyunjin sighs, placing Seungmin's head on his shoulder. "You're no bad friend. You deserve to be happy."</p><p>"And so do you."</p><p>"But I am happy." Hyunjin stretches an assuring smile, "As much as it's hard for you to believe, I really am."</p><p>Something about Hyunjin's smile internally broke Seungmin. Like he could cry again but he somehow couldn't. Instead of saying anything, Seungmin pulled Hyunjin in for a hug.</p><p>Hyunjin was startled by the sudden embrace, but he returned the hug anyway. Hyunjin gives Seungmin's back several pats, rubbing it not long after.</p><p>"Thank you." Seungmin muffles.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Being so accepting. For being a great friend in general."</p><p>Those words made Hyunjin feel warm inside, "It's no problem. You and Jisung do make a perfect couple."</p><p>"Are you smiling through the pain?" Seungmin asks, sleepily. Hyunjin was about to answer no but Seungmin tightens the hug, "It's okay to say yes."</p><p>"Truth? I am. But it can't be helped now can it?" Hyunjin dryly laughs. "But I really am happy for you and Jisung. I'm not mad or sad, or anything like that. Yes, it did hurt and as cliché as this may sound, as long as the two of you are happy, I'm happy too."</p><p>Seungmin smiles, relaxing his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder. "Anyone who's gonna date you is so lucky to have you as their special someone."</p><p>"And I'm lucky to have the world's cutest couple as my best friends." Hyunjin happily responds, hearing Seungmin snicker.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, before we continue on with anything else-" Seungmin pulls away, turning away from Hyunjin as one arm stretches out to grab something behind his back.</p><p>Hyunjin tried to take a peek but Seungmin faced front again. "I am so lost..." he said.</p><p>Seungmin holds out a slightly large red leather book, "I want you to have this."</p><p>Hyunjin accepts it, still slightly lost. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's just a small scrapbook, I guess, if that's what you wanna call it. I made it myself. I started it when I was in the first grade when our teacher taught us how to make them." Seungmin blushes.</p><p>"Oh?" Hyunjin flips the cover open.</p><p>The first page had magazine letter cut outs pasted onto the page which spelled <i>Hyunjin my other best friend</i>. Hyunjin smiles fondly at it, flipping through each spread.</p><p>Every page was filled with distinct memories. Memories that were lost but never forgotten. He expected the book to be a journal of some sort, expecting to see both the ups and downs of their friendship, but it was all good memories.</p><p>As Hyunjin continued on with flipping pages, he noticed that each spread started to look a bit more clean and neat, like they were professionally crafted. Also, there were things written on the pages that were pass elementary school.</p><p>"Since you started this in the first grade, did you add more things on it because I do not remember having my braces removed in elementary."</p><p>Seungmin nods, "I put everything we've been through in this friendship up to the very last page. I think it ends in the tenth grade, but I could be wrong."</p><p>Hyunjin flips onto the last page and the first thing that caught his attention was a picture of the four of them. Seungmin circled Hyunjin with a highlighter, he was clinging onto Seungmin while riding a pirate ship gondola that was swinging up in the air.</p><p>There was a drawing of an arrow that strayed away from the picture and was pointing at a short sentence. It said <i><strong>A big baby :p</strong></i> in bold black ink.</p><p>"I am not a big baby." Hyunjin complains as if he were really offended.</p><p>"Yeah you are." Seungmin sneered, "You're still scared to sit at the very end of the ride."</p><p>"So is your boyfriend." Hyunjin fought back.</p><p>"Guess I fell for a bunch of," Seungmin holds out a peace sign with a malicious grin, earning a shove from Hyunjin.</p><p>"Not our fault that we want to live long lives."</p><p>"That's why Felix finds me the best out of all of us."</p><p>"Felix considers you the best because you were his first friend." Hyunjin rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Partly true." Seungmin stretches his neck, hoping it would help him to not fall asleep. Not until Hyunjin decides to go home.</p><p>Hyunjin obviously knew his friend was tired just from the constant yawning and blinking. "I don't know whether you're actually tired or if that hickey of yours is bothering you."</p><p>"A hickey?" Seungmin's eyes widens.</p><p>Hyunjin nods as he points onto the edge of the right side of Seungmin's neck. Seungmin touches it and flinches at the feeling for a second.</p><p>"Great." Seungmin heaves out, "Now I have to cover this up and I really don't want to do makeup or wear a turtleneck to the airport."</p><p>"Just leave it as it is then. I don't think it'll hurt anyone."</p><p>"Yeah? Well, I don't want anyone staring at me." Seungmin holds his arms out to the back to support his leaning figure as he looks up in the stars.</p><p>Hyunjin gazed at him for a while as the silence grew, he smiles upon seeing Seungmin's eyes glittler under the night sky.</p><p>"You know," Seungmin spoke, "I haven't seen this many stars at night before. Well, not since the last time I had which was probably years ago."</p><p>"Heard they don't glow as well in America. If not, they don't show up at all."</p><p>"I know, I've heard." Seungmin sighs. "Sure am gonna miss it."</p><p>"Hey, if you ever feel stressed or in need of something to put you at ease, video call me and I'll always run up to the nearest roof to show you the evening sky. Point at any constellation you'd like to see if you will." Hyunjin suggested which made Seungmin smile.</p><p>"I will." Seungmin mutters rather quietly, "Hey, Hyunjin?"</p><p>The said boy hums, none of their eyes dared to stray away from viewing at what was above them.</p><p>"Thank you." Hyunjin looks away, eyes now meeting Seungmin's. "I'm gonna miss you. A lot."</p><p>Hyunjin's lips stretched, only slightly. "I'm gonna miss you too, Min. A lot."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>•••</p>
</div>Seungmin's sister grumbles as she pushes the luggage cart away from their car. Seungmin closes the trunk, being greeted with his mother's bawling eyes after doing so.<p>"Mom, don't do that." Seungmin whimpered.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Cry. We've already cried enough back at home."</p><p>"I know, but it just hits different right now." his mom struggled to speak as her words kept breaking by themselves. She looks at Seungmin for a brief moment before plunging herself in to hug her son.</p><p>Seungmin wraps his arms around his mother's figure, rubbing her back to try and comfort her. But he too began to cry.</p><p>The hug lasted for about another minute, during that time his mother was telling him good luck and that he's going to do well and fine as long as he keeps an open mind and he should always stay optimistic so that he'd stay on track with what he's doing.</p><p>Don't let whatever's bothering him to get in his way, always look at what's ahead. Don't let anything distract him and he's going to be fine.</p><p>They then pulled away from the hug, his mom wiping his tears away as she cups her son's face. She leaned in, leaving a gentle peck on Seungmin's forehead.</p><p>"Don't forget to keep us updated every week, okay?"</p><p>"I'd kill myself if I didn't."</p><p>"Yeah, I'd rather you not do that." his sister said as they made their way towards her. "You still have to experience being in a relationship."</p><p>"I am in a relationship." Seungmin could see his sister roll her eyes, "Besides, I thought you didn't care for relationships?"</p><p>"I don't. It's just tiring to watch both Hyunjin and Jisung trying to win you over, but I can't blame them. You're too gullible."</p><p>"Well sorry." he said as they walk inside the airport.</p><p>Seungmin got his belongings checked in and while him and his sister were talking he felt a heavy weight fall on his back. He turns around to see Felix crying, with Jisung and Hyunjin approaching from behind him.</p><p>"Did you sprint your way here?" Seungmin asked, doing a full 180.</p><p>Felix nods, "Yes. Yes I did." he dug his face deeper on the crook of Seungmin's neck.</p><p>"Guess this is my signal to go. We'll meet you at the food court, okay?" his sister informs, leaving the four alone.</p><p>Seungmin closed his eyes and nods as his sister gives him a thumbs up. Felix, on the other hand, tightened his hold of Seungmin.</p><p>"Lix-"</p><p>"Don't go." he mumbles. "You don't have to go."</p><p>"I don't want to, but I have to." Seungmin straightens his friend up, observing Felix's crying face.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to get accepted to a foreign country anyway. We were supposed to go to the same schools."</p><p>Seungmin laughs at Felix's little rumble, "You're not going to the same school as Hyunjin and Jisung."</p><p>"Not the point. You're supposed to stay with us." Felix wailed.</p><p>"And I will." Seungmin smiled, soon breaking down into tears as well. "You're making this harder than it already is, Lix."</p><p>"Good, now you can suffer along with me." Felix jokes.</p><p>Seungmin lets out a shaky laugh, he dug into his carry on, reaching out for a yellow book. Jisung picks up the bag from the floor as Seungmin faces Felix again.</p><p>"I want you to have this." he holds out the book to his friend, Felix happily accepts it but was slightly confused. "I recorded every good thing we've been through in our friendship inside that book. If you ever feel like wanting to talk to me but can't at the moment, you could always look back on the old times."</p><p>"Looking back is just gonna make me even more sad- goddamn it Seungmin. Why do you have to be so sentimental?"</p><p>"I'm being the sentimental one? You're the one who attacked me into a hug with the Niagara falls streaming down your face."</p><p>Felix laughs as he envelops Seungmin into a hug again, "I'm gonna miss you."</p><p>Seungmin melts into the hug, "I'm gonna miss you too, Lix. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend and my soulmate."</p><p>Hyunjin aggressively clears his throat, gaining the attention of the two crying ones. "Don't forget we exist too."</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm Seungmin's soulmate and you guys aren't."  Felix brags.</p><p>Jisung walks up next to Seungmin, placing an arm around his shoulder while pulling him closer. "And I'm Seungmin's boyfriend so technically, I rise higher in Seungmin's inner circle."</p><p>"No you don't-"</p><p>"Wow, way to leave me out you guys." Hyunjin clapped while rolling his eyes, earning a chuckle from Seungmin.</p><p>"Come here, you big baby." Seungmin walks up to Hyunjin, pulling him into a hug. "You shouldn't be jealous at them. We're partners in crime, remember? We get into a lot of trouble together, side by side."</p><p>"Like Bonnie and Clyde." Hyunjin smiles.</p><p>Seungmin hums, "Like Bonnie and Clyde."</p><p>"Hate to break the moment, but the two of you shouldn't be comparing youselves to actual criminals." Jisung brings up.</p><p>"Oh, who asked you?" Seungmin complains.</p><p>"Jealous to hear that your boyfriend and I went through more trouble than we get into fights?" Hyunjin boasts as he places an arm around Seungmin's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't get too comfortable, Hwang." Jisung flicks Hyunjin's arm away from Seungmin's shoulder, "He's my boyfriend."</p><p>"Possessive much?" Hyunjin snarks.</p><p>"Don't dare start a fight." Seungmin grunted.</p><p>"We aren't!" both Jisung and Hyunjin declared in unison.</p><p>Seungmin walked away from the two, plunging Felix into another hug. "Come on, let's leave these two here and get some lunch before I go."</p><p>"That's a good idea." Felix beams.</p><p>"Hey, how come I didn't get a book full of good memories?" Jisung sulks as he follows from behind.</p><p>"You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to have memories engraved into your brain." Seungmin reminds.</p><p>"And since he is your boyfriend, he should get you free lunch. And since we're your friends, then Jisung's obligated to buy me and Felix lunch as well."</p><p>"He spoke nothing but the truth." Felix agreed, "I didn't bring anything with me anyway."</p><p>Seungmin laughs, "Seems like the people has spoken. You're going to have to get all of us lunch, including my mom and sister."</p><p>Jisung grumbles, "Thanks, Hyunjin."</p><p>"Hey, on the bright side, you've probably just earned the title of most faithful boyfriend. You're treating your boyfriend's friends to lunch." Hyunjin smiles cheekily. "Not many people do that."</p><p>"That's because we're friends too, you loon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, this was a PAIN to write that I abandoned it for a week because:</p><p>1. I was writing three other stories<br/>2. I WANTED TO GIVE HYUNJIN A BETTER ROLE<br/>3. I didn't know how to execute the whole "going away" thing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>